leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Gonzap
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Gonzap | jname=ヘルゴンザ | tmname=Helgonza | slogan=no | image=Colo Gonzap.png | caption=Gonzap in Pokémon Colosseum | age=no | years= | gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Orre | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Snagem Head | game=yes | generation= | games=Pokémon Colosseum, Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness | leader=no | team=yes | teamname=Team Snagem | teamrank=Head | brain=no | partner=no | partnername= | anime=no | epnum= | epname= | }} Gonzap (Japanese: ヘルゴンザ Helgonza) is the leader of Team Snagem, a band of criminals operating in Orre. He is the only character in the games to have the Snagem Head (Japanese: スナッチ団ボス Team Snatch Boss). In the games Pokémon Colosseum Gonzap is a powerful man with large, prominent muscles, a distinctively-twisted mustache and various scars on his chest. Prior to the events of Pokémon Colosseum, the gang leader agreed to help Cipher carry out their plans. Team Snagem was provided with powerful technology called Snag Machines, allowing them to snag the Pokémon of innocent s so that Cipher could turn them into Shadow Pokémon. At the beginning of Pokémon Colosseum, the player steals Team Snagem's only portable Snag Machine and blows up their hideout before leaving, enraging Gonzap. The Snagem Head is first time properly encountered at the Realgam Tower, where he'll battle the player. After being defeated, he asks if the player wants to rejoin them, but will eventually let him go on with his adventure. After Evice has been defeated, Team Snagem starts spreading a rumor that they have repaired the Snag Machine that the player destroyed upon blowing up the Snagem Hideout. The player and Rui go to investigate the rumors, only to find out that the rumors were false, as the Snag Machine has broken beyond repair, and the only purpose of the rumors was to lure the player to the base. The player battles and beats Gonzap one more time, after which the Snagem Head disappears, swearing to one day revive his organization. Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness In , Gonzap reappears as the Snagem Head, with his body being even more muscular and exaggerated than before. He is first found in the Snagem Hideout once more, where Wakin is seen bringing him the Snag Machine that he, Biden, and Agrev had stolen from the player outside the S.S. Libra wreck. Gonzap agrees to return the Snag Machine if the player defeats him in a battle. After being defeated, the Snagem Head keeps his promise, admitting that the Snag Machine was too small to fit on his muscular arm anyway. He and Wakin later appear to assist the player at Cipher Key Lair by having Wakin's use to knock out a pair of guards blocking the way to the facility. After Greevil has been defeated, Gonzap starts appearing at the Orre Colosseum, being the final Trainer of the fifth round. In battle, Gonzap tends to favor using and repeatedly. In Orre Colosseum, his strategy involves avoiding the of these moves by having his other Pokémon use on the attacking Pokémon after it has attacked. Pokémon First battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Gonzap.png 80px |prize= 5,300 |class=Snagem Head |classlink=Gonzap |name=Gonzap |game=Colo |location=Realgam Tower |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Second battle If was not snagged at Realgam Tower, it will replace Gonzap's here. This battle can be repeated until Skarmory is snagged. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Gonzap.png 80px |prize= 6,400 |class=Snagem Head |classlink=Gonzap |name=Gonzap |game=Colo |location=Snagem Hideout |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness First battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Gonzap.png 96px |prize= 3,200 |class=Snagem Head |classlink=Gonzap |name=Gonzap |game=XD |location=Snagem Hideout |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Orre Colosseum battles Gonzap will use four of these Pokémon per battle. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Gonzap.png 96px |prize=N/A |class=Snagem Head |classlink=Gonzap |name=Gonzap |game=XD |location=Orre Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Quotes Pokémon Colosseum ;Realgam Tower * Before battle :"Gwaahahah! Long time no see, eh, < >? You're not gonna break my heart and tell me you've forgotten my face, are you now?" :"Even if you don't want to believe it, you're absolutely right, little lady! I'm Gonzap, the boss of Team Snagem. And don't you forget it! Did you ask what I'm doing here?" :"Uhehe. Well, surprise, surprise. We do have a lot to do with this, missy. We were just thieves before we got hold of the Snag Machines. And where did we get them? From Cipher. What they wanted was this: Go Snag superior-grade Pokémon from trainers everywhere!" :"That's what I'm saying. Aren't you the brainy one, missy. Master Nascour's waiting for you upstairs, but you've got me to deal with first. We've got a little score to settle here. It's time you paid up for wrecking our Hideout and wiping out Team Snagem! Don't get any ideas about beating me! Gwaahahah!" * Being defeated :"You've grown a lot better, ." * After being defeated :"What do you say, ? Why don't you and me team up again? Just like old times. You, me and the Snag Machine… We can do whatever we please. The world will be ours, hey?" ::Yes: "Humph. I can tell when you're just joshing me. But that doesn't matter anymore. There's no going back for you now. Get going." ::No: "Humph. I figured you'd say that. But that doesn't matter anymore. There's no going back for you now. Get going." ;Snagem Hideout * Before battle :"Gwaaahahah! Pretty brazen for a traitor to come stumbling back, eh, ?! I got careless back at Realgam Tower, but this is the Snagem Hideout. We might be shattered, but this is my home turf. This is where I make my stand. I can't lose!" * Being defeated :"G-Gah! You've grown more powerful!" * After being defeated :"The way things are, I won't give you the satisfaction of asking why you blew up the Hideout and abandoned Team Snagem. But you remember this. So long as I breathe, Team Snagem will rise from the shadows again! And with it will come your downfall! Live in fear! Gwaahahah!" Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness ;Snagem Hideout * Talking with Wakin :"Hey, Wakin!" :"That Snag Machine you say you went and got, what's up with it?! It's too honking small! How am I supposed to fit this on my arm?" :"Shut your yap! Bring me something so useless as this… Huh?" :"Who is that kid there?" * Before battle, after Wakin is defeated :"Oh, hey, not bad! Pretty impressive, if I may say so! Listen, kid. Why don't you join us, and we'll smash Cipher together. If we snag all the Shadow Pokémon from them using this Snag Machine, Cipher will collapse. When that happens, Team Snagem will step up and take over! So, how about it? Will you join us? ::Yes: "Gwahahaha! Don't lie, because you're obviously no good at it! Your lips are twitching! All you really want to do is get this Snag Machine back, don't you? ::No: "All right. You mean to get this Snag Machine back, no matter what. :::Either way: Fine! You'll have your Snag Machine back, but only if you can beat me!" * Being defeated :"Nwoooooh!" * After being defeated :"If we had your expertise and the Snag Machine, we'd have no trouble crushing Cipher. But, fine! A promise is a promise! Here, take your Snag Machine back." :"This kid's fighting to bring Cipher down, right? Him and us, we're both after the same thing." :"Here, kid, take it. You can have your Snag Machine back." * After getting the Snag Machine back :"That thing didn't fit my arm anyway. Gwahahaha! Oh, yeah! I may as well give you this, too! It just goes to show how I can be generous!" :"This is a gift from me. There's a chest in a corner on the ground floor. That's the Key for it." :"All right, kid. Get going! Cipher's secret factory is to the north. We'll all be looking forward to your crushing Cipher! That's when Team Snagem will again be in control! Gwahahaha!" ;Cipher Key Lair :"Hold it, there!" :"That kid's special. He's not anyone you lot can beat. If you know what's best, let him through without a fuss." :"Hey, kid. You let us handle things here. It wouldn't pay to make a racket. All it'd do is alert the guys inside the building." :"Hey, Wakin!" :"Good going, Wakin!" :"Now's our chance! Hurry! We can wreck Cipher right now!" ;Orre Colosseum * Before battle :"Yo! If it's not the punk! I'm not losing this match!" * Being defeated :"No! Noooooooo!" * Post-defeat message :"It's a rotten shame, but you're in a way bigger league than Team Snagem. It's sad, but Team Snagem's not big enough for you. I'll do the next best thing. I'll make you an honorary member of Team Snagem. If you get sick of your life, come to us anytime. You're always welcome. ::Gonzap" Trivia * In the first battle in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, Gonzap's knows , a move that it cannot legitimately learn. ** In the Orre Colosseum, his Skarmory is the only one without Hyper Beam or a variation of it. * All of Gonzap's Pokémon in the rematch in Pokémon Colosseum give out Attack EVs only. In addition, all of them have their Attack stat as their highest base stat. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Helgonza |de=Drakrall |it=Helgonza |es=Golka }} Snagem Head |bordercolor= |fr=Lead. Snatch |de=Krall Boss |it=Capo Clepto |es=Jefe Cepo }} Category:Colosseum characters Category:XD characters Category:Trainers with unique classes Category:Criminal masterminds de:Drakrall es:Golka fr:Helgonza it:Helgonza ja:ヘルゴンザ zh:黑功煞